regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil
Symnosis After days of defeat passed, the Empire leaders and the Empire rised from their defeat (Most likely survived) to seek revenge. Now that they got new empire troops and a new empire lord to defeat the M.M.Hs. Plot The movie starts at the Crashed deceased corpse of Big machine, several Empire ships float around, the Empire leaders searched for any survivors. But then, a some kind of the ship released several space pirates and Ridley. The space pirates later joined the Empire and become new empire troops as Ridley become 5th leader and lord of the empire. Meanwhile at the Massive, the Irken fleet got atttack by an Empire fleet and the Irkens along with their leaders (The Almighty Tallest) escaped from the massive as they got inside of their escape ships. Back on Earth, Mordecai still feel bad about being betrayed by Bugs Booms and how they died, he got a message from the Rangers and said they are going on a vacation and farewell to the heroes and hoped they met once again. After Mordecai discovers that the Rangers are going on vacation and farewell, he sees a Submarine Carrier floating above the park. He realized that the Empire survived and warn the entire park heroes to form the Mordecai Monds Hunters. The M.M.Hs got surrounded by empire troops, and attempt to defend the park. But unlucky for Zim, Gumball, Skoodge, Nicole, Stewie, and Brian, they were taken prisonered aboard the Hang of Destruction. The Empire return to their Beloved home rocky satellite as the Space Pirates started to like living in the inside of the moon and so does Ridley. Barranco told Ridley more about Mordecai of how he stop his evil plans to get the heart of the park, and killed his best evil friends. Ridley saids that he is evil himslef too, making Barranco and Ridley having a nice evil chat, laughing. Soon the rest of the empire lords agreed, as they march their bestest plan to use the heart of the park to conqur Earth. With Mordecai gone, and Zim's gang captured, Sonic is told by Mordecai to lead the Mordecai Mounds Hunters. He is ordered to attempt to get Zim's gang and Mordecai. In the end, when thier weapons are destroyed, Mordecai and Barranco duke it out with fists. Unfortunately, both are knocked out, leading to the events of the next movie. Cast Mordecai Mounds Hunters *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole (New member) *Angry Birds (New members) *Studder (New member) *Paz (New member) *Wander (New member) *Sylvia (New member) *Zim (New member) *Gir (New member) *Minimoose (New member) *Skoodge (New member) *The Almighty Tallest (New members) *Stewie and Brian (New members) *Donkey Kong (New member) *Diddy Kong (New member) *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Howard Weinerman *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *CuRT *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Professor Professor *Changed Daily *Special Agent Ray *UZZ Agents *Agent Kowalski *Anthony *Autobots *Suri Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Capatin Fanzone *Spike Witwicky *Daniel Witwicky *Carly Witwicky *Nancy Witwicky *Sparkplug Witwicky *Kirby *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Blades *Boulder *Chase *Heatwave *Medix *Hoist *Doc Greene *Frankie Greene *Chief Charlie Burns *Cody Burns *Kade Burns *Dani Burns *Graham Burns *Angry Birds *Paz *Studder *Edward *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Dinobots *Constructibots *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Eugene Krabs *Gary the Snail *Pearl Krabs *Rayman *Globox *Dib *Gaz *E-123 Omega *Cosmo *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Flash Sentry *Princess Cadence *Shining Armor *Big McIntosh *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel *Shwitzel *Gazpacho *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Dr. Liz Wilson *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Mary *Chad *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindria *Uggles *Sir Cumference *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Clyde *Dragon Knight Riders *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Mort *Mason *Phil *Marlene *Joey *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Leatherhead *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Irma Langinstein *Karai *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole Hence/Black Ninja *Nya/Samarai X *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L. *Corey Jaron Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief *Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Timon and Pumbaa *Shenzi (Timon and Pumbaa TV Show) *Banzai (Timon and Pumbaa TV Show) *Ed (Timon and Pumbaa TV Show) *Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Coconut *Peach *Guava *Ginger *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Nova Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Otto *Sparx *Jinmay *Timmy *Cosmo OddParents *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mr. Blik *Waffle *Gordon Quid *Horvis *Katilda *Kimberly *Kaitlin *Kaitlyn *Charlotte *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fireside Girls *Irving Du Bois *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Obi Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Lando Calrissian *Porkins *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Cat *Dog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Eric Tiberius Duckman *Willibald Feivel Cornfed *Ajax Duckman *Charles and Mambo Duckman *Bernice Florence Hufnagel *Fluffy and Uranus *Beatrice Hufnagel Duckman *Beverly Glenn Hufnagelgot *Agent Brains *Fred Luckpuig *Friday *Spencer Wright *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev Bugwatti *Hammerman/Stanley Burrell *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Eli Shane *Beatrice "Trixie" Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto Geronimole *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Edd n Eddy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Janine Melnitz *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Shrek (Ogre) *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lee Lee & Mee Mee *Boyster *Rafik *Shelby *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Guy Eli Hamdon/SheZow *Kelly Hamdon *Maz Kepler *Masked Riders *Rocket *Vincent Q *Professor Quigley Q *Crystal Q *VP Stern *Gabby *Rainbow *Maya Kovsky *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel *N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel *Commander Forge Ferrus *Molly McGrath *Sydney Gardner *Kirby Kowalski *Roberto "Berto" Martinez *CY.T.R.O. *Jefferson Smith *Black Star Council *Ven-Ghan *Scrooge Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Ludwig Von Drake *Donald Duck *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Nate Wright *Sonic the Hedgehog *Stan Marsh *Kyle Brofloski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat The Empire *Barranco (1st leader and lord of the empire) *Bowser (2nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig (3rd leader and lord of the empire) *Red Eye (4th leader and lord of the empire) *Ridley (5th leader and lord of the empire) Transcript For the transcript of the movie, see here Gallery Trivia *This movie served as the fourth movie of the Super Hero Wars Series. *Gumball later wears space suit armor, similar to Zim's. *Many new characters we're introduced in this movie. *The Rangers don't appear in this movie (However they are mentioned and going to vacation), and taken place by the Irken Empire. *The movie is rated PG-13 for "some crude humor, sci-fi action violence, a scene of bloody violence, and language throughout". *Mordecai Mounds Hunters must wears leather jackets, leather pants and leather shoes for boys and leather skirts, black lipstick and mascara for girls. **Gumball however retired of that and use an irken space suit armory similar to Zim's and his gang. **Nate and Sonic's gang also retired and wear racing jumpsuits with helmets. **Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are not doing this either and wear their costumes from the Ubisoft/South Park game South Park: The Stick of Truth. *Galactic Empire are gonna help the Rabbid Empire. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies